


如果小白开了婚姻调解所

by 971544945



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/971544945/pseuds/971544945
Relationships: Gianluigi Buffon/Iker Casillas, Xavi Hernández/Andrés Iniesta





	1. 1

0.  
伊涅斯塔在接到开业两个客户之前一直觉得自己是脾气最好的人。  
1.  
伊涅斯塔看到出现的第一对伴侣的时候很是意外地挑了挑眉，随后眼皮开始莫名地狂跳起来。  
布卡西の场合  
伊涅斯塔:那么，聊聊你们出现了什么问题?  
卡西:Gigi控制欲太强了!  
伊涅斯塔:具体说说  
卡西:高乐高一天只让我喝一杯，一杯!根本连味道都没品出来好嘛。  
布冯:iker你要知道，高乐高在所有饮料里热量算最高的一类了  
卡西（用漂亮的蜜棕色眼睛puppy eyes）:可是Gigi，我爱喝。三杯~  
布冯（动摇）:一杯  
卡西:两杯!  
布冯（叹气）:一杯半，多加牛奶  
卡西:好吧，成交  
伊涅斯塔（不祥的预感）:咳，还继续么  
卡西:还有，他总逼我吃蔬菜，吃很多!吃菜叶吃饱了害我肉吃的都少了。  
布冯（声音低沉且低落）:iker，这个没得商量，自从你病倒之后我就发现是我的疏忽，我没有注意到你的身体状况，不该让你那么累，不该让你饮食不规律。天，再来一次我的心都要给你掏出来了。  
卡西:Gigi...抱歉抱歉，我以后还会乖乖吃的，倒是你只吃菜叶才不好吧，偶尔放纵一下啊。  
布冯（笑）:放心，我只吃菜叶也能【哔-】和【哔】你  
卡西:闭嘴!  
伊涅斯塔（脾气很好地）:二位，确定知道我是干什么的么  
布冯:好吧，轮到我来说。iker明明很怕冷，可是有的时候会突发奇想在球场上穿的很少，剧烈运动过后出了汗会着凉的，虽然体质很好还没出现过感冒的症状，但是太让我担心了。  
卡西:我明明穿了很多!  
布冯:上半身严严实实下半身短裤光腿?  
卡西:这个....嘿嘿  
伊涅斯塔（青筋暴起但忍住打人）:所以你们干嘛要离婚?!  
布卡西:什么??  
布冯:我们马上就要过在一起17周年纪念日了，怎么会离婚  
卡西:对啊，想想就好快啊，都这么久了  
伊涅斯塔（拍桌子）:最好，你们，两个，马上，给我，一个合理的解释  
卡西:哦~我知道了，小白你以为我们是来找你调解的啊，不是啊，我们只是觉得好朋友开店需要来捧场啦。刚才只是跟你聊聊天，吐槽一下而已。  
布冯（点头）:嗯  
伊涅斯塔（深呼吸三秒）:请你们立刻滚出去。  
2.  
伊涅斯塔整理好心情，喝了一口自家的红酒，有点想不通自己为什么闲的没事搞个这种副业，想了想可不就是因为闲的。  
门外传来拌嘴的声音，有点耳熟。  
皮水の场合  
伊涅斯塔（头疼）:先问一句，你们想离婚?  
拉莫斯:小白你可真的是我的救星!我想跟那个蠢熊离婚好久了，可是说出去sese丢不起这个人!  
伊涅斯塔:可是我这里是调解所  
拉莫斯:对吼，geri你过来，我们为什么要调解?  
皮克:不是说有孩子之后想离婚必须先有冷静期和一个月调解才行么，sese你真笨这都忘了，ochi!  
拉莫斯（揉了揉打人的手）:就是这样，你看他嘴这么欠不离婚等分房产啊  
皮克:sese我的房产比你多...停停，放下你的手  
伊涅斯塔:我要按小时收费了啊  
拉莫斯:这蠢货太蠢了!出门回来忘了自己家密码，丢人丢到媒体那里，连我跟着遭殃。  
皮克:那不是因为我把密码从咱们相识日期改成你的生日，一时没想起来嘛。  
拉莫斯:劳资的生日你也忘了?  
皮克:没忘!只是我忘了改密码这个事情!  
拉莫斯:那你驾照被吊销又丢人一次呢  
皮克:这不是因为我每次都急着去见你，一不小心超速了嘛。  
拉莫斯（有点不好意思）:咳，但是你还是让我跟着一起丢人了!  
皮克:sese嘴上这么说，还不是早早起来让我搭车  
拉莫斯:你还好意思说，好几次差点被发现了知不知道!  
伊涅斯塔（思考）:怪不得有段时间皮克来个大早，自觉训练。等等，你俩到底问题在哪?  
皮克:sese总想让我穿他们的队服!士可杀不可辱!  
拉莫斯:滚!我们皇马的队服全世界第一好看!比你们乡村非主流好看多了。我都说了geri你穿白色很好看，你试试能死啊。  
皮克:我有白色衣服!我们巴萨球衣...也好看!鹤立鸡群!  
拉莫斯:呵  
皮克:你怎么不穿我们队服!  
拉莫斯:sese不喜欢  
皮克:呵  
伊涅斯塔:sese你知道我也是巴萨球员的吧。不聊俱乐部，这属于特殊情况。  
拉莫斯:那说国家队，geri你个混蛋，为什么不说一声就走了?  
皮克（噎住）  
拉莫斯:哈维，melon，小白，然后是你，全都不要sese了，sese熟悉的人慢慢全都不见了  
皮克:...sese，对不起，可是我终归要走的，这是我的选择，而且你要知道每个人只能陪你走一段路。  
伊涅斯塔:sese，现在的国家队有你我很放心，所以我们才安心离开的  
皮克:sese我们都还在呢，我们不是一直都在，卡西可能远了点，不过有飞机哈哈哈  
拉莫斯:下次再有这种先斩后奏我一定打死你  
皮克（抱了抱拉莫斯）:好  
伊涅斯塔（叹气）:还离么  
拉莫斯:不离!但是话说在前头，蠢熊下次【哔-】的时候给劳资轻点，不知道你多大是不是。  
皮克:我就当sese在夸我了  
伊涅斯塔（掀桌）:滚!  
3.  
第二天，调解所门前立牌子:  
按小时收费  
不接待熟人!!!（加大加粗高亮）


	2. 续

0

卡西以为在伊涅斯塔消气之前不会再见到他了。没过几天收到再聊一聊的邀请的时候他们两个还是很惊讶的。

好吧，伊涅斯塔还在生气，因为坐在办公室的是哈维。

1.

哈维(面无表情):来了？

布冯(莫名冷汗):不是伊涅斯塔叫我们来的么

哈维:是我

卡西:安德烈斯呢

哈维(难得扯动嘴角):他昨天太累了，还在休息。

布卡西:？

哈维:对，就是【哔-】太过火了。这也是我找你们来的原因。

卡西:啊？？!

2.

布冯和哈维发现他们两个除了无语的对视没有什么话。

卡西(打破僵局):咳，Gigi你过来跟我坐一起。哈维你要问什么啊。

哈维(拿出笔记本）:就是，你们平时怎么做的，怎样不会出血。

卡西(一下没反应过来):啊啊？

布冯(愣了一下):你是说【哔-】的时候伊涅斯塔出血了？等一下，你们刚刚在一起？

卡西(摇头):不可能不可能，Gigi虽然很不甘，真要算起来他两个比我们在一起的时间还长哦。

布冯(温柔注视):可是我对你的感情不会输给任何人

哈维(嘲讽脸):是这样。在我意识到之前身体已经先一步帮我告了白了，安德烈斯太完美了，夜长梦多会出意外。

哈维(有点不知所措）年轻的时候身体恢复的快，现在老了，又经常很长时间见不到面，做的过火了点就会见红，轻一点的情况也会让他休息一天，所以答案呢。

布冯(耸肩):腰疼的问题，你要知道我们两个都是门将，另一个问题，你知道么iker身体真的很柔软，特别柔软。

哈维(翻白眼):我不想知道。

3.

卡西:(没忍住笑):噗，虽然不太合适，但是Gigi说的是真的，我们门将重点训练的就是腰腹力量，这点很重要。

布冯:嗯没错，还有你们老大不小了，注意点。

哈维:呵，有你老么。

布冯:....

卡西:噗哈哈哈哈

4.

布冯:iker，我觉得我还是可以让你感受一下腰疼的感觉的。

卡西(求生欲极强）:Gigi我知道你是体贴我的

布冯(笑):晚了

哈维(冷眼旁观两人秀):幼稚

伊涅斯塔(打哈欠):你们在聊什么

哈维(表情瞬间从面瘫变成柔情):安德烈斯我的天使，你醒了。

伊涅斯塔(因为太白变粉的很明显):还有别人呢。

哈维拉过伊涅斯塔，两人简单交换了一个吻。

布卡西:...

5.

伊涅斯塔(震惊):哈维!!这种问题你为什么都要拿出来问!

哈维(认真脸）:我是真的很担心，安德烈斯，你要知道血出现在你的皮肤上的样子太过触目惊心了。

伊涅斯塔(叹气):都说了我没事，可能只是我的皮肤太薄了，我每次都不是好好的么。

哈维(歉意):真的很抱歉。

伊涅斯塔(吻上去):真的没必要，你技术很好，再说这么多年了我们对彼此都这么熟悉了，我要是真的不舒服你会知道的。

哈维(还是半信半疑最后妥协):好吧

6.

布冯(有点不爽）:两位，还需要我们两个么

哈维(鄙视脸):你们怎么还在这

卡西:Gigi，为什么我觉得哈维找咱们的目的是这个。

布冯:呵

7.

皮克:。。。

拉莫斯:？？

哈维(揽着在他腿上挣扎的小白亲了一口然后放开):没事了，你们可以走了。

伊涅斯塔:我还要做饭呢，突然叫我过来我以为有急事。

哈维(淡定):挺急的

皮水(被秀一脸又突然被赶):？？？

8.

哈维:这下还给他们了

伊涅斯塔:你怎么还记仇了

哈维:你太善良了，只能我帮你记仇了。不过你不觉得很舒畅么。

伊涅斯塔:emmm，不得不说真的有，哈哈哈

哈维:安德烈斯你学坏了

伊涅斯塔:大概是跟你待久了，还有，谢谢你。

哈维:应该的


End file.
